This invention relates to calculators and is pertinent particularly to desk and pocket calculators.
Present electronic desk calculators utilize fixed point logic in their calculations but this gives the disadvantage of a limited number of decimal places with any one calculation so that data, often affecting significant digits of a computation, can be lost during a calculation. This disadvantage is partially overcome in large calculators, which can contain a sufficient number of components to deal with a large number of bit positions. However, such calculators are expensive and lose the ease of portability of the smaller calculators.
It is an object of the invention to provide a calculator which avoids computation by fixed point logic and the disadvantages of such logic.